


No Rest For The Wicked

by Mordukai



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, also potential eating disorder warning for characters' eating habits, brief emetophobia warning, commander lilith and the fight for sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Set after the events of Commander Lilith and the Fight for Sanctuary, Brick takes Mordecai back to Thousand Cuts to recuperate from almost becoming a plant and dying. Finally, the two vault hunters have some time alone together, to catch up on all the things they couldn't do during the fight for Sanctuary. Which is basically sex.
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t think this is what Lilith meant when she told me to rest up,” says Mordecai, as Brick ungracefully throws him up over his massive shoulder. “Ow, man, be gentle with me. I almost got turned into plant food.”

“You almost got turned into a whole fucking plant,” says Brick, with a laugh. “Hold on tight.”

“Woah, what?” Mordecai scrabbles for a hand hold in Brick’s vest as Brick bounds across to the fast travel station. “Oh no, man, I don’t feel well enough for-”

But he’s cut off, as the machine disintegrates the two men and digistructs them in Thousand Cuts.

“Ugh,” Mordecai groans, one hand gripping tightly to the fabric of Brick’s vest, the other clutching at his stomach. “I’m gonna hurl.”

Casually, Brick lifts him with one massive arm and holds him out away from him. Mordecai spews vomit onto the ground. The taste is sour and acidic in his mouth, and he groans again, dramatically.

“Better out than in,” grunts Brick, and hoists Mordecai back over his shoulders like he weighs nothing. Which to be honest, he does. There goes lunch, he thinks, miserably. And he had actually eaten something for once. Now he’s off his usual diet of alcohol and, well, more alcohol, he’s actually been trying to eat real food, but clearly, he thinks, eyeing the pile of puke on the dirt ground, it’s not worth it.

“Wait, Brick, where’s Talon?” He can’t feel the bird’s claws on his shoulder, and from the position Brick is holding him in, he can’t look around for him either.

“Up there,” Brick says. It feels like he points, but Mordecai can’t see where he’s pointing.

“Good,” he says, and then closes his eyes and lets Brick carry him. Putting up a fight is too much effort, and anyway, his head is still spinning from the fast travel. Those plants really did a fucking number on him, he thinks. Fucking Hector, trying to take Sanctuary. After all the place had been through. They had fixed it up, after Jack. Things had been going ok. As ok as anything could go on the hell planet that was Pandora, at least. He didn’t know what the Crimson Raiders would do next, but he’d leave that to Lilith. He still wanted in on the vaults, of course. Once a vault hunter, always a vault hunter. But he would leave the scheming and organising to Lilith. She was good at that sort of thing. Shooting things, now that was more Mordecai’s style.

Brick dumps him down on a camp bed in his old Slab King building. It’s been a while since Mordecai’s been here. He’s been friends with Brick for a long time, ever since they got off that bus together back in Fyrestone. More than friends. Pandora is a lonely place, and it was Brick who was there for Mordecai after Moxxi left him. Brick who helped him feel whole again. But Brick’s slab bandits weird him out a bit. They had a habit of walking in on the two of them together. Voyeurism has never really been Mordecai’s kind of thing, and after the third time he put his foot down. No fucking when the bandits are around. And unfortunately, in Thousand Cuts, the bandits are always around.

“Here?” he asks Brick, who is hovering by the door. “Your buddies don’t exactly make for a great recovery environment, do they?” 

Brick stares at him.

“The slabs are loud and I’m tired,” Mordecai tries again.

“Oh, I’ll get rid of them,” says Brick, and disappears out of the door.

Mordecai shrugs and rolls over on his bed. “Oof.” Things are sore, and he needs to sleep. “Talon, to me,” he says, and the bird lands on the pillow next to him. “Good boy.” He closes his eyes, and before long sleep takes him.

-

When Mordecai wakes up, he is right on the very edge of the bed. In fact, he is almost falling off the bed. There is something large taking up the space beside him. He opens his eyes and realises that the only thing stopping him from falling to the floor is a massive, muscular arm that is hooked across his body, holding him in place.

“Brick,” he says. The words come out choked. Brick is heavy, he can’t breathe. “Brick, man, get off me.”

Brick grunts and the arm releases. For a moment, Mordecai can breathe freely, and then he hits the floor with a loud thump.

“Oh shit,” he hears Brick say. Then the bigger man scoops him up so that now he is lying on top of Brick. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Brick’s voice is clouded with sleep. Mordecai can feel his muscular body beneath him. His hands brush scarred shoulders and he feels something hard poking at him lower down.

“Good morning to you too,” he says, letting his head rest on Brick’s chest. Brick is only wearing boxers, Mordecai realises. His head is resting on Brick’s bare chest. He can feel the rise and fall as the other man breathes. 

Mordecai is feeling better. Not one hundred percent, for sure, but the sleep has done him good. And the feel of Brick beneath him, of his morning hardness pressing into his thigh, is making his own cock stir. He wonders if Brick has noticed. He presses a kiss to Brick’s lips. Brick responds with enthusiasm, one arm coming up to grip tightly in Mordecai’s hair, the other running over his back. He lets Brick deepen the kiss. Fuck, but he’s missed this. All the fighting, the constant battle for survival, makes moments like this scarce, but all the more special when they do finally happen. He slides his tongue into Brick’s mouth, eliciting a groan. He smiles against Brick’s lips. Brick’s hand twists in his hair, hard, and he gasps. A hand is on his ass now, squeezing tightly. He rolls his hips, and at the sensation his cock hardens more, and he moans into Brick’s mouth.

Brick sits up, breaking the kiss. Mordecai scrambles to keep his position on top of Brick, as the mountain of a man shifts and almost sends him tumbling to the floor again. He straddles Brick, hands resting against Brick’s chest, and presses his face into Brick’s neck.

“Man, I’m glad I’m still alive,” he says.

“Me too. That you are. I mean that I am too but mainly that you are.”

Mordecai laughs. His cock, fully hard now, strains against his trousers. He never undressed before falling asleep, and now he feels very overdressed compared to Brick, sitting there in boxers. He rocks back, letting his gaze drift to Brick’s crotch. Brick’s cock is making a tent in his boxers, and Mordecai lets his hand drift down, brushing over the head of Brick’s cock. Precum leaks onto the fabric, making Mordecai’s fingers sticky, and he holds eye contact with Brick as he lifts his hand up to his mouth and slowly, sensuously, sucks the precum off his finger.

“Oh now you’re asking for it,” says Brick, lifting him up in his arms and he stands up from the bed. He drops Mordecai down, making the camp bed shake. Mordecai gazes up at him. He really does look magnificent, standing there in just his boxers, all his muscles on show. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” says Brick, and Mordecai immediately starts stripping off. It takes him a few minutes. Lots of layers and buckles and wraps. But then he sits on the bed, completely naked, cock standing to attention, and the look of lust in Brick’s eyes is worth the hassle. 

Brick kneels on the bed, Mordecai lying in front of him, and pulls Mordecai’s legs open. Mordecai’s cock bounces on his stomach, leaking over his skin. He holds onto his legs to keep them open, waiting to see what Brick will do next. The bigger man takes his time, though, letting his gaze wander up and down Mordecai’s body. He lets his eyes linger on every scar, from every fight. Mordecai whines, wanting to touch himself. His cock is so hard that it’s painful. But he knows from experience that Brick likes to take his time. So he grips his legs hard with his hands and waits, eyes focused on Brick’s cock, still hidden by his boxers. 

Eventually, Brick runs a hand over Mordecai’s bony chest. Mordecai squirms. It tickles. But he doesn’t let go of his legs until Brick leans in and runs his tongue along Mordecai’s body. Mordecai wraps his legs tightly around Brick, as if he has the strength to hold the man in place. But even if he wasn’t recovering from the fight, he still wouldn’t be strong enough to make Brick do anything. The man was a monster, but Mordecai wouldn’t have it any other way.

Brick takes a nipple into his mouth and gives it a sharp bite. Mordecai squeals, a sound that he would be embarrassed making, if it wasn’t just him and Brick alone in the room. Brick takes his time with his tongue, teasing first one nipple and then the other. Mordecai grabs his shoulders, holds him tight. He reaches for Brick’s cock with one hand, pushes the fabric out of the way to release it. Brick’s body is in the way and he can’t see what he’s doing, but he can feel it. Brick’s cock is heavy in his hand. It’s so large, in proportion with the man himself. It’s thick, and Mordecai lets one finger run along the vein running down its length. He hears Brick let out a hiss, and then the man moves his attention to Mordecai’s neck, sucking at a sensitive spot just behind his ear. He lets his hand run the full length of Brick’s cock. The first time that Brick fucked him, he had been so nervous about hurting him. Mordecai had been nervous too. He was a small man, skinny, and he had looked at Brick’s massive cock and felt a wave of trepidation run through him. But Brick had taken it slow, and prepared him well, and the feeling of fullness that he experienced when Brick had managed to push all of the way in was something that he had never experienced before. It had been painful at first, but then amazing, riding Brick’s cock as he came, clenching around Brick until he filled him with his seed. Just thinking about Brick inside him makes Mordecai squirm impatiently. He pumps Brick’s cock with his hand. If he could just wriggle down, so that he could take him in his mouth… But Brick is heavy, and he’s on top of him, pinning him down. 

“Brick,” he whines. “Let me suck your cock.”

Brick lifts his head up from Mordecai’s neck and drops a chaste kiss on his lips. “Say please,” he says.

“Brick… Fine, man, please let me suck your cock.”

“Alright then.” Brick kicks off his boxers and manoeuvres himself so that he’s straddling Mordecai’s face. His cock rests against Mordecai’s lips. Mordecai can smell him, skin and sweat and precum. Every time they did this, he was never sure that he could open his mouth wide enough to take him, but he always manages to surprise himself. His tongue darts out, licking across the head of Brick’s cock. He slides his tongue into the slit, tasting Brick. Brick groans and pushes his cock hard against Mordecai’s mouth, so Mordecai opens his mouth and lets him in. His cock pushes past his lips, stretching his mouth open wide. He pushes his face up against Brick’s crotch, nose nestling in Brick’s pubic hair, swallowing so that his throat muscles help Brick’s cock slide all the way in. 

“Oh, fuck, Mordi,” Brick manages to say, his hands pressed against the wall, holding himself up as Mordecai deep throats his cock. He sucks hard, and then Brick starts thrusting into his mouth, slowly, gently at first, but then faster, harder, fucking Mordecai’s face. Mordecai closes his eyes, grips Bricks ass, and takes it.

Brick pulls out. “I want to fuck you,” he says. His cock is huge, throbbing, dripping with a combination of Mordecai’s spit and his own precum. Mordecai’s face is flushed red, his lips swollen, eyes hooded. 

“Aw, I was enjoying myself,” he says, but he lets Brick pull his skinny legs up over Brick’s shoulders, exposing his ass. He closes his eyes as Brick’s tongue finds its way to his hole. His hands grip the bedsheets and he has to bite his lip not to cry out when Brick’s tongue pushes past the ring of muscle into his ass. The sensation of Brick’s tongue, and the hand squeezing his ass, are all he can focus on. Then he feels Brick’s other hand, squeezing a nipple between his thick fingers. Rolling it between his fingers, squeezing, then pulling on it sharply. This time he does cry out, the sound loud in the quiet room. “Brick, please…” But he doesn’t need to ask, because they’ve been together enough times for Brick to know exactly what he wants. He feels a sudden absence of sensation as Brick’s mouth moves away from his ass, but then it’s replaced with a cold dollop of lube and then one of Brick’s fingers, roughly pushing inside him. He spasms. One of Brick’s fingers is about the size of Mordecai’s own cock, so it’s not easy for him to take it inside him, but he purposefully relaxes his body to allow Brick access. Brick pumps one finger in and out of him slowly, and Mordecai breathes deeply, keeping himself loose. His cock is achingly hard, and Brick hasn’t even touched him there yet. He almost reaches for himself, to give himself the sensation that he’s craving, but then Brick slides a second finger inside him and he grips the bed again, crying out as he’s stretched wide. Brick scissors his fingers, and Mordecai’s ass is burning from the stretch, but the fingers inside him feel so good, just what he needed. And then Brick crooks his finger, pushing against his prostate, and Mordecai spasms again, back jerking as the feeling rips through him. “Oh, fuck,” he manages to say, as Brick slides in a third finger. He can’t think. There’s nothing going through his head except the feeling of Brick’s fingers inside him, slowly moving, taking him apart. His eyes are shut, mouth open, twitching every so often as Brick brushes his prostate.

“You ready?” he hears Brick say, as if through a glass wall. He manages to murmur something, some sound of agreement, and then Brick pulls his fingers out, leaving Mordecai feeling empty, asshole winking open and closed. But Brick is already lining himself up, cock in hand, and a moment later Mordecai feels the head of Brick’s cock press against his hole. He relaxes himself as much as he can, and Brick begins to slide inside him.

Even three fingers isn’t enough to fully prepare him for Brick’s cock. He feels himself stretching as Brick pushes inside him. He grunts as Brick keeps going. There’s so much of him. Mordecai’s legs are up over Brick’s shoulders and he feels like he’s being pulled in half, but Brick keeps going. Finally, finally, he feels Brick’s balls press up against his ass and he’s completely filled. Brick waits a moment, letting Mordecai get used to the sensation. Mordecai gives a little nod, and Brick begins to thrust, his cock pumping Mordecai’s ass. He’s gripping Mordecai’s shoulders with his massive hands and Mordecai lets go of the bed to wrap his arms around Brick’s body. He lets his hands explore every curve of muscle, every dip of scar tissue. Every vault hunter has scars, some more visible than others, and it’s at moments like this that Mordecai gets to see beyond Brick’s outer layer of muscle and brawn. He looks up into Brick’s face. Brick’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open, as he grunts with every thrust. Mordecai’s whole body jerks each time Brick pushes inside him, Brick’s cock pounding into his prostate, sending his mind into a fog. But then Brick reaches one hand down to grasp Mordecai’s cock, finally. The touch makes Mordecai lose his mind. Brick’s hand is large and warm. His calloused fingers press into Mordecai’s head, the rough skin brushing across Mordecai’s most sensitive places. Mordecai feels something building in his crotch, his balls tightening, as Brick pumps his cock in time with his thrusts. He clenches his asshole, gripping Brick’s cock with his body, making Brick groan. He feels his orgasm build, and then he cums, ejaculating over Brick’s hand and across his own stomach as he feels Brick empty his load inside him, crying out together.

For a moment they lie like that together, Mordecai’s cum cooling on his stomach, Brick softening inside him. And then Brick slides out of him, lowers his legs gently to the bed and rolls so that he’s lying beside him. He pulls Mordecai into his arms, wrapping himself around him, holding him close. His face is buried in Mordecai’s hair and Mordecai’s head rests on his chest. They lie like that, hot and sticky, together, eyes closed, just being with each other.

“I need a shower,” Mordecai says, eventually. He kisses Brick’s chest, his neck, his lips. Brick catches his lips with his teeth and then slides his tongue into Mordecai’s mouth. Mordecai can feel his cock stirring again, hardening against Brick’s stomach. He pulls away. “I really need a shower, man.”

Brick sits up. “Me to. Race you.” He leaps out of bed. Mordecai stares after him in disbelief. “Hey, I’m the invalid, remember?” But Brick is gone, buck naked. Mordecai hopes he was true to his word when he said he’d get rid of the slabs. He shakes his head and gets up carefully. His body is still sore from the plant takeover, and now his ass is sore as well. This really wasn’t what Lilith had in mind, he thinks with a chuckle, as he grabs his shirt and wraps it round his waist, giving himself at least a little modesty. 

He follows Brick out of the room and over to the shower. Brick is already inside, the water on, steam building up. Mordecai glances around for slabs. No sign of any bandits. Good. He drops his shirt and slips into the shower with Brick.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey yourself,” says Brick. 

The shower is small, and Brick is large, so there’s barely room for Mordecai as well. The water is hot, and their bodies are slippery. Mordecai runs his hands over Brick’s muscles. Brick is at half mast, but Mordecai is already fully hard again. Brick pushes him against the wall of the shower, which is cold against Mordecai’s hot skin. Brick drops to his knees in front of Mordecai, kissing his stomach. Mordecai runs his hands over Brick’s shaved head. The water is still running, the hot spray adding to the sensations. Brick opens his mouth, breathing against Mordecai’s cock. His tongue slides out, and he teases Mordecai’s head, running his tongue over it, dipping into the slit, then round the edges where it’s most sensitive. Mordecai groans, and pushes Brick’s head against him. Brick opens his mouth and easily takes Mordecai inside him. His mouth engulfs him, and Mordecai makes little keening noises as Brick hungrily sucks him, one hand pressed on the shower wall to hold him up, the other tugging gently on Mordecai’s balls, squeezing them between his fingers. He feels a second orgasm building, and he pushes Brick’s head down, so that Brick swallows his entire length. Brick opens his mouth wider, pulling Mordecai’s balls in as well, engulfing all of him with his hot, wet mouth. His tongue works at Mordecai’s cock, teasing him, before sucking again, hard. 

“Brick,” he moans, as Brick works on him. “Fuck, Brick, Brick.” His voice raises to a shout as he cums again, straight down Brick’s throat. He watches Brick swallow, his cock still resting in his mouth. Little spasms rock Mordecai’s body as Brick gently licks his softening cock. Mordecai feels his legs turn to jelly, and he slides down the wall, collapsing in a pile beside Brick. The shower is still running, hot water raining down on them. 

Brick lifts Mordecai to his feet. He feels light headed, and tired now, so tired. He leans against Brick as the other man gently washes him, showering him with kisses as he does so. Once he’s clean, Brick lifts him out of the shower and carries him back to the bedroom. He lays him down on the bed and pulls the blanket up over him.

“You need to rest,” says Brick. “Or Lilith is gonna kill me.”

“I’d like to see her try,” says Mordecai sleepily.

Brick hovers by the door for a moment.

“What is it?” Mordecai asks.

“You’re a good dude, Mordi,” says Brick.

“I love you to, man,” says Mordecai, as his eyes begin to close against his will. As he’s drifting off to sleep he thinks he hears Brick say “I love you too,” but perhaps he’s dreaming.

He doesn’t need Brick to say it, though. The man more than shows his feelings with his actions. The words are just an added bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai reminisces about his first time with Brick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done and then this happened, so enjoy.

Mordecai sits on Brick’s lap. The two of them are on the floor, Brick’s back resting against the wall. He has his arms around Mordecai, strong and safe. Mordecai rests the back of his head against Brick’s chest, and lets his hands rest lightly on Brick’s arms. They sit like that, quiet, for a while. It’s nice. Peaceful. There aren’t many moments like this on Pandora, where they can just quietly enjoy each other’s presence. There’s always a bandit attack, or a monster attack, or an evil villain trying to unleash a vault monster or destroy the planet. It’s exhausting. Mordecai can understand why Brick left the Crimson Raiders to become a bandit king. Can understand why he wanted the simple life. But even though he doesn’t like being in the thick of it all the time, Mordecai couldn’t ever leave the Crimson Raiders. Not truly. He’ll always jump at the chance to help them, to fight for Pandora. Because as much as he hates it here, he also kind of loves it. It’s his home now, even if it is a death trap. If Lilith says jump, Mordecai might grumble a bit, but after a little bit of a whine, his response will always be ‘how high?’

Brick is humming softly to himself. The giant of a man might seem rough and tough to everyone else, but Mordecai knows he has a soft side. A gentle side. Those hands can do more than just punch things, although Brick would deny it if anyone ever said anything like that. Mordecai thinks back to their first time together. 

-

It had been shortly after Moxxi had left him for Handsome Jack. He had been utterly heartbroken. He always felt too much. That’s why he turned to drink; it numbed those feelings. He was eating even less than usual, and drinking more, camped out in his sniper’s nest in the Tundra. Even hanging out with Tina hadn’t been cheering him up, so he had retreated, with only Bloodwing for company.

He had never asked how Brick had known where to find him, but he figured that Bloodwing had fetched him. That or Tina had called him in, but to be honest that wasn’t really Tina’s style. Either way, he had been laying on a camp bed, staring up at the sky, drunk as a slagged skag when Brick had arrived.

Brick pulled him into a hug, and just held him. Something about the strength and the warmth of Brick’s arms had comforted him. Brick held him close, and Mordecai had finally cried.

It was later, when he was slightly more sober and the tears were out of his system, that he had thrown caution to the wind and kissed Brick square on the mouth. For a moment, Brick was stone still, and Mordecai thought that he had fucked everything up, ruined their friendship. But then Brick’s arms had closed around him, and his mouth had opened, and then they were kissing desperately, as if they were trying to consume each other completely. For the first time since Moxxi had left him, Mordecai didn’t have to actively run from his thoughts. There was only Brick, and his mouth, and his tongue, and his arms, and his body. Only Brick, Brick, Brick, Brick.

His face was still wet from his tears, the tracks staining his cheeks, running down to his beard. Brick kissed them away, much more gently than Mordecai had expected. He ran his fingers along the side of Mordecai’s face and up to his hair, covered by his bandana. Mordecai let out a little whine into Brick’s mouth as his hands ran down his neck, along his shoulders, down his back. He reciprocated, roaming across Brick’s broad shoulders and muscly back. He felt so different to what Mordecai was used to. All bulk, no curves. And yet he was perfect, and Mordecai felt a stirring beneath his trousers, and he let his hands wander lower, down to Brick’s ass. He grabbed it, acting bolder than he felt, and Brick pushed him up against the rocky edge of the mountain, pressing close to him. Mordecai could feel Brick’s own hardness, trapped by his trousers, straining against the fabric. He let his hand wander along Brick’s waist slowly, slowly, creeping closer to where he knew that Brick’s cock was waiting. But before he could reach, Brick caught his hand, wrapping his slim fingers in Brick’s large ones. He lifted Mordecai’s arm, holding it tight against the wall above his head. Mordecai let out a little whine of frustration and tried to grind his crotch against Brick’s, but Brick was very much in control, his other hand holding Mordecai’s waist firmly in place. They were still kissing, and Mordecai leaned into it, letting his tongue explore Brick’s mouth. He took the frustration of not being able to grind against him out on his mouth, kissing him desperately.

And then Brick let go of his waist and his arm and started pulling at Mordecai’s clothing. His fingers struggled with the buckles and buttons, and Mordecai pushed his hands away.

“I’ll do it,” he said, and started undressing himself. Brick watched, and Mordecai noticed an appreciative look in his eye. “Get yours off, then,” he said, gesturing at Brick’s fully clothed body. For a moment he wondered if he had overstepped, but then Brick ripped his tank top and trousers off, leaving him standing, naked, in front of Mordecai. Mordecai’s fingers stumbled over his own trouser buttons at the sight of Brick in front of him. He was so big, in more ways than one. Mordecai actually felt a little inadequate when he looked at him. He tried to keep his gaze on Brick’s face, but his eyes kept drifting down to Brick’s cock, standing to attention, bigger than Mordecai had expected. But when Mordecai finally got his own clothes off, he realised that Brick was looking at him with lust in his eyes, and the same appreciative look that Mordecai knew he had for him.

They came together again, mouth on mouth, skin on skin, their erections pressed up against each other. Mordecai grasped both their cocks in his hand, his fingers barely reaching round the two of them together, and slowly pumped them. The sensation of Brick’s cock rubbing against his own made him cry out, the sound getting lost in Brick’s mouth. He felt Brick’s teeth on his tongue and his lips, and then Brick dragged his mouth away, hands grasping Mordecai’s waist, turning him round so that he was pressed with his face against the wall. He still had a hand on his own cock, and he tugged on it slowly, savouring the feeling as Brick pressed his body up against Mordecai’s back. He could feel Brick’s cock resting in the crack of his ass, not pushing at his hole but very close to it. And suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, words getting lost against the stone.

“What was that?”

“Fuck me,” he said, louder this time.

He felt Brick move, and then Brick’s hand was on his ass, squeezing gently. 

“Really?” Brick’s other hand was on his other ass cheek, gently parting them, and Mordecai felt cold air touch his hole and he clenched involuntarily. He stopped tugging on his cock, let his hand just rest at the base of it, not wanting to cum before he got to see this through.

“Really,” he whined, and wiggled his ass, trying to push closer to Brick. Then he felt a finger touch his hole, gently stroking the rim. 

“You got lube?” Brick asked, and Mordecai groaned, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his possessions. He felt Brick let go of him and move away. “Stay there,” Brick said, and he obeyed.

The anticipation was practically painful. He waited as Brick rummaged through the empty beer bottles and other detritus that Mordecai had accumulated around himself in his self-imposed exile. Finally, he heard a satisfied grunt from Brick, who returned to him. He felt a lubed up finger press against his hole, and had a sudden thought about how large Brick was. Even his fingers were massive, and his cock was bigger. He was caught between desire and anxiety, unsure of how to go forward. He felt Brick press his finger into him, pushing painfully at the ring of muscle, and he let out a cry as Brick’s finger pushed inside him.

“Fuck, that hurts,” he muttered.

Brick’s finger stopped moving as he held it still inside Mordecai. “Are you ok?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“Give me a minute,” Mordecai said, trying to get used to the feeling. It was painful, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He waited, letting his ass get used to the intrusion. Then, he slowly moved, rocking on Brick’s finger, riding him. “That’s better,” he said. “Oh, fuck,” as Brick’s finger hit a sensitive spot.

“You still want this?” Brick asked.

Mordecai turned his head, looking over his shoulder so that he could see Brick. He glanced at Brick’s cock, hard and heavy, hanging there, waiting for him. If anything it looked even bigger than before, precum leaking from the head.

“Yes,” he said, after only a moment’s hesitation. Then “I need you.”

That was all the prompting Brick needed. He pushed another finger against Mordecai’s hole, stretching him wide. Mordecai gave up on trying to stay quiet or dignified, letting out whines and grunts and groans as Brick took him apart, finally getting up to three fingers. There was nothing in Mordecai’s mind except Brick, Brick, Brick and the feel of his fingers inside him. He pressed his face against the wall, his hand still loosely clasped around the base of his own cock.

Then the fingers were gone, and Mordecai was left empty. He squirmed, unused to feeling so open and exposed. Brick grasped his bony hip with one massive hand and used the other to guide his cock to Mordecai’s hole. Mordecai felt the blunt head of Brick’s cock press against him. It was definitely still bigger than three fingers, and Mordecai couldn’t imagine how it could possibly fit inside him. But he wanted it so badly, so he rocked his body back, pushing himself onto Brick. Brick pushed forward, and Mordecai felt the ring of muscle give as Brick entered him, filling him completely. He cried out and grasped at the air with his hand until Brick clasped his hand in his own and held it as he thrust inside him.

He waited, as Mordecai got used to him. Once Mordecai’s cries had quietened to soft moans, he began to move, pushing in and out, slowly at first, and then faster, grunting in Mordecai’s ear, hand still holding Mordecai’s tightly. Mordecai began to move his own hand on his cock again, jerking it in time with Brick’s thrusts. He didn’t last long, calling out Brick’s name as he spilled over his own hand, feeling his legs turn to jelly as Brick lifted him up against the wall, still pounding into him. Only his toes were touching the ground, as Brick supported him completely. And then Brick was cumming too, filling his insides. He pulled out, and Mordecai collapsed onto the ground. Brick sat down beside him, pulled him into his arms, kissed him gently. First on the lips, then the neck, then everywhere, kisses and kisses and more kisses, and Mordecai felt himself turning to butter, and he curled up against Brick, two sweaty bodies pressed close, as he closed his eyes, finally feeling something other than numb sadness.

-

Mordecai is lost in the memories when the echo call pulls him back to reality.

“Brick? Mordecai?”

It’s Lilith. Mordecai feels himself redden, as he realises that she can see the two of them, cuddling. Luckily Brick’s massive arm is covering him enough that she can’t see that he’s sporting a semi just from thinking about him and Brick.

“Hey Lilith,” says Brick.

“Tina wanted me to echo you, find out how you are,” says Lilith. 

“She couldn’t do it herself?” asks Mordecai.

“She’s… busy.” Lilith rolls her eyes. “Something about finding somewhere for the ‘B Team’” – she uses air quotes here – “to hang out.”

“Tell her I’m fine,” says Mordecai.

“Are you resting up?”

He nods, hoping he’s not giving anything up in his face. “Getting plenty of rest. Don’t you worry, I’ll be back on my feet in no time.”

Lilith smirks. “Just remember to be gentle with him, Brick,” she says, and Brick laughs.

“I’m always gentle,” he says.

“Anyway… Lilith out.” She disappears from the echo screen. 

Brick kisses Mordecai’s neck.

“Always gentle…” Mordecai mutters. “The fuck, Brick?”

“What?” But he’s laughing, and Mordecai can’t help but laugh too, even though it makes his body ache. He still needs to rest, but he’s happier now than he used to be, and he has Brick, and Tina, and the Crimson Raiders. He’s not alone anymore. He even has Talon, even though he doesn’t have Bloodwing. Life is good. Well, as good as it can be when you live on Pandora.


End file.
